


Cute Little Pussycat

by hernamewasalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Black Markets, Childhood Trauma, Consensual Sex, Daddy Dom Kylo Ren, Dark, Dark fluff, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Fucked Up, Human Trafficking, Master/Pet, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey likes him because he's the nicest person in her life, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernamewasalice/pseuds/hernamewasalice
Summary: In which Ben decides to buy a human for a pet and in which Rey falls for him instantly because he's the nicest person she's ever met.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 267





	Cute Little Pussycat

**Author's Note:**

> Ben decides to buy a human.  
> Rey had a bad life and immediately latches on to him.   
> Super dysfunctional and fucked up.  
> Warning: triggering

Ben takes his time with finding the right seller.

He spends months searching online doing intensive research. It's hard finding a seller that was honest that also had a nice selection of inventory. It was Ben's first time buying pets and so he was attentive and thorough with everything. He wants a virgin, someone who was never touched before. He knows that sellers often touched their inventory.

Ben was very wealthy and successful and doesn't mind spending more money. It was how business worked, quality comes at a higher price and he was aware of that. The only thing was to make sure that the sellers were honest. Many weren't and he saw right through each one.

He's been communicating with this specific seller for the past several months. Unkar Plutt had a nice selection and Ben had picked his interest in this sixteen year old girl named Rey. She was a pretty thing, slender and feminine with a wholesome appeal. She didn't look used up at all and Ben liked that. He's seen photos of about a thousand selections but the girls either looked battered or too done up. Rey was different. She didn't have a curvy figure or large breasts or a full ass. She was small and Ben liked that. She only weighed one hundred pounds, half his weight. He wants to split her in two and stuff her with his cock. She looked so sweet and she smiled a lot. Initially he was interested in other selections at the same time but he finally made his choice on which one. She had turned sixteen last month and Ben even sent her a birthday gift despite her not being officially his.

He sent her some expensive chocolate and perfume. Along with that, he sent her his sweater so she can learn his smell. He would have sent her jewelry but he knows her seller will take it and sell it for profit.

Ben doesn't trust Unkar at all with the status of Rey being saved up but Ben's already formed an attachment for the girl. For the last few months, he's been learning about her and Unkar sends him photos of her three times a week. Ben doesn't really care if Rey was a virgin or not, he just wants to give her a good home and a better life. He's well aware that Rey was most likely being abused.

* * *

He meets Unkar at a disclosed location. Ben's not afraid at all. Ben wasn't the man to mess with and everyone knew that. Unkar comes dragging the young girl by the arm as if she was a stubborn child resisting nap time. Her hair is done in loose waves and she has some mascara and blush. Not too much make up, Ben likes that. She's in a long plain dress and has on a cat ear headband and a black choker with a tiny bell. Ben's aware that Unkar was trying to get the purchase. It was working. Ben couldn't help but to admire that, Unkar's strong will to persuade him.

She's shaking her head at her seller.

Unkar glared at her to be quiet. She does so.

Ben's eyes flickered at her. She's just like the pictures, except maybe even prettier. She's so thin and tiny. He likes that. "How do I know she really is a virgin?"

"You can see for yourself." Unkar smirked as he yanked the dress off the little girl. Rey puts up a fight but the man overpowers her. She's completely naked without the dress with the exception of metallic sticker strips all over her body. The stickers barely covered anything, they were more decorations than anything. She has thin rectangle strips covering her nipples and pussy - barely. She's shaven there and looked so smooth. The other stickers were to accentuate her features like her waist and breasts. She had more stickers on her arms like jewelry than it covering the important places.

Ben felt his cock swell from the sight. She looked so beautiful, like a goddess in the adornments. She was unblemished. There were no bruises on her at all and she was so small.

The girl hugged her chest automatically.

Unkar pushes the girl to Ben.

Ben places his hand on the girls waist to hold her down as his other hand slowly peeled the sticker covering her pussy.

Rey shakes her head at him.

He gives her a gentle smile and then proceeds to inspect her there. He has no intention in finger fucking her, he's just putting his fingers to see how tight she was. She gasps like a timid weak kitten. She was really tight. And warm. Her lips there are nice and plump, such a pretty pussy she had.

"If you want I can offer you a trial period to see, with a fee of course."

Ben smiles at the girl again who's face was flushed in fear and pleasure. "It's fine. I rather pay in full." He slowly pulls his fingers out of her sweet cunt. She came on his fingers and he gratefully sucks them clean.

* * *

He puts the dress back on her along with putting tape to protect her pussy until they get home. She's quiet in the car ride. Ben smiled at her. She must be stunned he doesn't have her in cuffs. He hopes that it occurs to her soon that he was going to take care of her well.

"What do you want to eat, Kitten?" he asks her.

Rey turned to him and blinked with those doll eyes of hers.

"Anything you want, I will get it for you," he adds on.

"Pizza sounds nice - if that's okay."

"It's more than okay. Do you want a traditional pizza or a custom pizza?"

"A custom pizza?"

Ben chuckled. Poor little kitten. She must have been kept inside her whole life and doesn't know much about the outside world. He'll take her out often, like good masters do. "There are places where you get to make your own pizzas," he explained. "You're not cooking them but you pick everything from type of sauce to toppings. You can have anything you want like all types of cheese on the pizza."

"I don't really like cheese. Do you think they will let me have extra tomato sauce?"

"Of course," he chuckled.

Her eyes lit up. "Can we go?"

* * *

Ben puts his jacket over her before letting her out of the car. He takes off her headband because he knows people might think it's weird. When they are at the custom pizza shop, he orders first to give her some time to see all the options. He can tell by how large her eyes were how overwhelmed she was. Poor thing, must have lived on scraps. She's so cute though, she bites at her fingernails when she's thinking. He orders himself nothing special - double pepperoni with mushrooms and a drizzle of pesto on the top.

"And what would you like, miss?" the worker asked her.

Rey turns to Ben then.

"Go ahead and order, sweetheart," Ben coaxes her.

She blinked in confusion.

He smiles at her in confirmation.

Rey looks at the worker then. "I-I would like thin crust," she began.

"What kind of sauce do you want?" the worker asked.

"I want the traditional red sauce - can I get double of it?" Rey asked nervously with a frown. Ben can tell she wasn't pleased with the small dollop of sauce that barely covered her pizza.

"It's not a problem," the worker smiled at her.

Rey's eyes flickered, stunned by the kindness.

Ben watches as she orders. She's so adorable. She's so polite and nervously points at each item. She's putting a lot of toppings on her pizza. Garlic. Basil. Arugula. Red Onion. Sundried tomatoes. And so much more. She reminds him of a child being allowed to fill an entire bag of candy at the candy shop. Once she was done, he orders them two sodas and cinnamon bites. He gets the order to go so they can be comfortable.

He puts the pizzas in the back for he doesn't want her lap to get burned from holding them.

When they get home, he sets aside their food on the living room table and gestures for her to sit down on the floor with him. "I'll give you a tour after we eat. Do you want to watch TV while we eat?"

Rey nodded.

"What do you want to watch?"

"You're asking me?"

He laughed. "Yeah, you." He puts her cat headband back on her.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

He hands her the remote. "There's a lot of options you can pick from. I also have Disney plus and Netflix too." Ben waits for her to decide on what to watch before eating. He doesn't mind that she takes about thirty minutes to pick. He likes looking at her. When she thinks, she bites her nails. He couldn't help but to be fascinated by that quirk of hers.

After dinner, he shows her around his home. He shows her the kitchen, his office room, the guest bedroom, the spare room, his pool.

"This is a big place," she comments. "Is it just you that lives here?"

"Not anymore." He takes her to his bedroom then. He takes her by her hand and takes her to the walk in closet. "I got you some things already."

Rey lets go of his hand and runs her fingers along the hung items of clothing. He got her such nice things. Pretty coats and shirts and dresses. Ben takes her by the hand again. "I want to show you your other things." The closet was big, really big. It felt so much of a room to her. She didn't realize that there were other sections to the closet.

There's lacy items hung up in this section and lots of shelves with interesting items. Everything is so pastel here. Rey picks up a pink item. There's so many pink items here. "What's this?" she asked him.

"One of your toys I got for you."

Rey looked around and pointed at another item. "Is that a toy too?"

He nodded.

"There's so many toys here."

Ben smiles at her, his cock twitching from the sound of her voice. "So you won't be bored when I'm away at work."

"There's so many collars and leashes here too."

"So you won't get lost, Kitten." Or run away, he thought to himself.

* * *

He kisses her on the forehead first before taking off her clothes. He leaves her only in the shiny metallic stickers. She's not as shy the second time she's exposed to him. He likes that. She's getting used to him. "I want to take pictures of you before I give you a bath, Kitten. I want to have memories of your first day with me."

Ben gets his nice camera out and has her on the bed. She's such an obedient pet. She does what she's told and gets in all the positions he asks her to. His cock swells from how aroused he was getting. He wanted to fuck her senseless but no, he can't. He has to make her feel at home first. He already loves his pet very much so.

He sets his camera down and sits on the bed. He gestures for her to get on his lap with her back to him. His hips involuntarily bucked upwards to the naked girl. Thank god he still had clothes on or else he would have fucked her. He can't do that yet. He can wait another hour. His fingers trace along her waist as he breathed on the side of her neck.

Rey gasped from the heat of his breath.

"Going to give you a bath, Kitten. I just need to take off everything." He began to grind up against her. Certainly she must have felt his hard cock. He has her back to him for a reason. He knows she's shy showing her body (even though there was no reason not to) and he wants to play with her. He likes games and it was so much fun feeling her body for the stickers. Feeling her body...and groping her - was heaven. His hands are massive and cover her body more than the stickers. Slowly, he peeled each sticker one by one, blowing cold air to each spot.

Rey moans quietly in pleasure.

It sounds like she was being aroused for the first time.

A quality girl.

Ben grinds his cock against her as he teasingly peeled off each adhesive one by one. He tugs at her right nipple as he groped her left breast. His hands find the last sticker at left breast and takes it off and he starts teasing both her nipples. Her nipples were slightly sticky from the adhesive but he doesn't mind. His fingers played with her nipples, circling them and pinching them.

She makes the most delicious sounds.

He contorts himself and peers down to look at her pussy. "You're so wet," he murmured, licking her ear. "The sticker there is slowly coming off on its own by how wet you are. You're such a naughty girl."

Rey shook her head. "No."

He smirked at her. "Sure." He pushes his dick up and moaned. God, he just wants to fuck her. He feels like he's going to come in his pants. She's rubbing herself against his cock and he hears it, the sticker there losing its adhesive. His right hand moved to touch her there. It only requires a simple tug to leave her naked.

He holds the sticker and licks it for it had her taste.

Ben tosses it to the floor carelessly once he was finished.

It takes all his strength to pull away from his kitten. "Wait her while I draw you a bath," he instructs her. He goes to the bathtub and runs the water and fill it with bath salts and scented oils. As he waits for the tub to fill, he puts some rose petals. "Come here little Kitten," he calls for her.

He hears the sound of jingling from her bell choker first before seeing her run naked with breasts bouncing in the air. Her tits are nice and rosy. She's such an excited kitten, so cheerful and energetic. He smiled. He picked a good one. Ben carries her into the tub.

"The water smells so good and it's so pretty!" Rey exclaimed. There were so many bubbles and the water was pink from the bath salts.

Good girl, she's getting used to her new home.

She likes her things. She likes how good he treats her. Soon she will like him.

He can smell it, his precum through his thick pants. He's getting so aroused bathing her and playing with her tits. She's not resisting him touching her breasts or even licking them ever so often. He just wants to fuck her but he has to wait. He wants her first time to be in bed on all fours. Of course he wants to do her on the floor but he wants to be gentle for her first time.

"Do you like it when I suck on your nipples?" he asked her, blowing cool air on them.

Rey shivered. Her tits pebbled even more. "Uh huh, feels nice and you look cute."

Ben chuckles at her comment. She's so adorable. "You think I'm cute?" he laughed.

"You look so happy when you do that's why."

"I'll look happier when your tits are filled with milk." He bends closer to her again and sucks on her nipple. He rolls up his sleeve even more before dipping his hand in the water to find her sweet spot. She makes such the most delicious sounds. She's whimpering as if he was hurting her. It makes Ben all warm as he wondered how she sounds like if he really hurts her.

She moves back. "Why do you keep touching me there?"

"Because it's mine. You're my little pussycat." Ben proceeds to touch her there again.

She lets him do it this time. She lets his fingers go inside her. She seems much calmer now that he explained it to her. "So this is what happens to pussycats?" she repeated the term back. Her cheeks are flushed, mouth is parted as he fingered her.

He nodded gently at her. "Pussycats get played with," he continued to touch her there. He's going to eat her out every single day and stuff her with his cock that's entirely too big for her. "Every single day by their masters."

* * *

Ben rinses her off before wrapping and bundling her up in a soft fluffy white towel. He carries her naturally and kisses her cheek. He places her on the bed and puts lotion on her. Her body is so perfect. Nice and smooth. He loves everything about her body from her small perky tits to her rosy pussy. He takes his time brushing her hair. She had such pretty hair, silky and chocolatey. Once her hair was free from tangles, he puts on a new bell choker on her. He wants to hear the little sound of bells as he fucked her. Rey beams at the lace that was wrapped around her milky throat. He pulls a blanket over them then. He had clothes on still but not for long.

He's going to make love to his sweet little kitten.

And she's going to like it.

Ben knows she will.

To his surprise, she snuggles close to him before he could initiate it. He chuckled and wraps his arms around her. She's so delicate and fragile, she must be protected at all times. He kisses her cheeks first. He uses all his strength to be gentle with her. She kisses him back and makes the prettiest mewls. She's such a perfect pussycat. He doesn't have to train her.

He kisses her lips then, being tender as he could be. He doesn't use his tongue even though he desperately wanted to. No. He can't. He has to control himself. He doesn't want her to know how eager he was. He's petting her hair as he does this.

She's giggling as his hair tickles her skin. "Want to know something?"

Ben kisses her forehead first before resting in between her breasts. "What?"

"I like you," she said timidly.

He lifts his head up then, stunned by how genuine she sounded. "Really?"

She nodded then, her cheeks becoming pink. "You're the nicest person I've ever known."

"Are you happy that you're mine?"

Rey nodded immediately, without a second thought. "I've never been so happy before."

Ben chuckled softly. He kisses her again. She doesn't hesitate to kiss him back. How did he get so lucky?


End file.
